Peter Pan III: Bella and May's Adventure
by Neverland Lily
Summary: Jane... The beloved Lost Girl has grown up into an adult. But wait... What's this? She has two daughters of her own! Bella, and May. How will Peter react? Will he take them to Neverland? Will Hook finally capture Peter Pan? What will happen? "Well their's only one way to find out.."
1. Coming back and new discoveries

**Hello! I have some news for you... If you don't know, the server, ❤️~Neverland Love~❤️ Hasn't been quite on lately, and that's because... she's me! Dun fun DUUUNNN! I haven't been on because I have forgotten my password. Now, I have written a much beloved story of mine, that has gotten many good reviews! So I thought it would be a shame to waste the story.. So I am continuing it :) I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Bella looked around the room for her little sister. "May? Where are you?" She asked her little sister, not knowing where she was, because they were playing hide and seek. May giggled from beside the living room couch. Bella smirked. "Hm.. I guess she isn't over here.." Bella said, looking around the couch, finding May. The sisters laughed.

"Alright girls, time for bed." There mother said. "Ok momma." May said, running upstairs to the nursery room. "You to." Jane said, crossing her arms. "Ok mother." Bella said, smiling.

Bella walked up the stairs, got dressed for bed, and sat by the window. "Is the second star to the right there?" May asked curiously from her bed. "It's always there. It never disappoints." Bella said smiling. "You think Peter Pan will ever visit us like he did with momma and grandmother?" She asked Bella. Bella looked back at the star. "I don't know. Grandmother did say he wasn't very good at time.. Only when he had to save someone though, he is good at time." She giggled.

May looked disappointed. Bella got up and walked over to her sister, and sat in the side of her bed. "Want to wish on the star?" Her big sister asked. Wishing on the Second Star to the right was a regular routine for the two girls. They wished on the star every night, that Peter Pan would come and take them to Neverland. May smiled. The girls got up from the bed, and walked over to the window, and looked at the star. Wishing. Hoping. _Dreaming_. "You go first." May said, folding her hands, getting ready to wish on the star. "Ok.." Bella gazed up at the star. It was twinkling in the sky like a diamond would. "I wish... To meet Peter and the Lost Boys and to go to Neverland." Bella said, opening her eyes.

"Okay, your turn."

"I wish to fly like a bird, meet Tinkerbell, and battle that old Captain Hook!"

They took a moment to admire the star. "Okay May, ready for bed?" May nodded, and yawned loudly. They walked over to their beds, and got in them. Then Jane walked their room.

"Are you girls ready for bed?" Jane asked them. Both girls nodded. "Momma?" May asked. "Yes dear?" Jane said, finger on the nob for turning off the lamp.

"Will you tell us the story of how Hook captured you and took you to Neverland?" May asked. Bella nodded agreeably. Jane giggled. "Oh, alright." She said, walking over to a stool placed in the middle of the girls' beds.

"One night, I feel asleep by the window. In the middle of the night, Hook's ship flew right above this very house." Jane said, excitedly. May looked at her mother with big eyes. Bella just laid in her bed, thinking of how wonderful it would be to meet Peter Pan, and go to Neverland. Bella actually did believe her mother's stories. But all of the kids in her class made fun of her because she did. She didn't really mind them though. She knew with all her heart, Neverland was real. She always loved it when her mother told her stories about him, the Lost Boys, and their adventures in Neverland.

"Hook captured me, and took me to Neverland, thinking I was your grandmother. Then Hook threw the bag I was in into the water, trying to kill me, and Peter Pan." She started. "Oh, he must have been so brave." Bella said, imagining the story in her head. "Yes, he was very brave." Her mother laughed. "Peter took me out of the water, and landed us on a rock, close by the ship. He was untying the bag I was in, thinking I was my mom, but right as he completely opened the bag, I punched him, thinking he was one of the pirates." Jane said, smiling. Both girls laughed.

"After we got acquainted, he took me on a tour in Neverland-" Jane was cut short of her sentence, when the grandfather clock downstairs struck ten o' clock.

"Oh my, I'm sorry girls, looks like we're not going to finish the rest if the story tonight." There mother said sadly. "Awww!" The sisters said, in unison. "Sorry girls, we have to go to church tomorrow for Christmas Eve service." Jane said, getting up, and shutting off the light. The girls sighed. "Don't worry, we'll finish our story tomorrow." Jane said, reassuringly. The girls smiled. "Goodnight mother." The girls said, in unison. "Goodnight girls." Jane said, closing the door. The girls laid back down in their beds, getting ready to go to sleep. Just then, the door opened. "Oh, I almost forgot to leave Nana three in here." Jane said, letting the large cherry-colored St. Bernard in the room.

May got out her bed, and ran to Nana three. "Yay!" She exclaimed. Bella giggled. Nana three gave a great big lick to May, as if saying 'hello, I'm so happy to see you!'. Jane laughed a bit, and closed the door. "Come on May, we need our sleep for school tomorrow." Bella said, gesturing to May's bed. May giggled, got up, and walked over to her bed. Nana three walked over to her doghouse, and laid down inside. Soon, the two girls fell asleep.

"Lets go on a treasure hunt!" The Lost Boys said excitedly. "You boys will never find it!" Peter exclaimed playfully, as Tinkerbell landed on his shoulder. "If Jane can find it, we can find it!" They said in a as-a-matter-of-fact-way. Peter's head shot up at Jane's name. He hadn't thought about Jane in a long time. 'Hm.. I wonder how she is doing..' Peter thought. Tink could tell what he was thinking about. *No! Don't you even THINK about it.* Tink chimed in her bell like voice. "Hey,-" Peter began, but Tink cut him off. *Peter don't you dare!* she chimed. "How about we bring back Jane?" Peter asked the Lost Boys, ignoring Tink's angry scream. They all stared at him with shocked, and suprised faces. That quickly passed. They all cheered.

"Ya!"

"Please bring her back!"

"She will be so happy!"

"I'm so excited!"

"Yay! Janes coming back!"

The all exclaimed. Peter started to fly off to go get Jane, but Tink started pulling on his tunic. "Awe come on Tink!" He pleaded. She simply shook her head. *What if she has grown up like Wendy?* Tink asked him, trying to encourage him not to leave. "Well, there's only one way to find out." Peter said, flying off to London. Peter was sure she hasn't grown up... Or at least.. He was hoping she hasn't.

Jane was asleep in her bed, until she heard something at the window. She woke with a start. "Could it be?" She asked herself quietly, so she wouldn't wake up the girls. She got out of her bed, and walked over to her window.

She opened the window, and looked around, until a flying boy, came out of no where, and was staring right at her. Jane back up a bit. "Peter.. Is that you?" Jane asked, curiously. Peter made a confused face. "It's me, Jane." She said quickly. He flew closer to her, and scanned her face.

"But.. You're a.." Peter said, slightly terrified. "A grownup?" Jane finished for him. He nodded, with complete shock. "Yes Peter, I have grown up, and had kids of my own." Jane said quietly. Peter glanced over at the other window. "Those are my daughters." She said, answering his unspoken question. "I'm sorry Peter." Jane said sadly. "No, it's just.. I didn't think you would be a grown up." He said sadly.

Jane then got a good idea. "How about you take my daughters to Neverland." Jane offered sweetly. "They have always wanted to go!" Jane continued.

Peter's head shot up happily. "That's a great idea Jane!" He exclaimed. He started flying over to the girls' window. "Wait Peter!" Jane said, stopping him in mid air. "Ya?" He asked. "Please make sure no harm comes to my girls while their in Neverland." Jane told him. Peter nodded. "I promise." He said, reassuringly.

Jane's face relaxed. With that, Peter flew over to the girls' window. He was just about to open the window when he thought about what Jane said. '_Girl..s?_'


	2. Then there were three

**Told you that the next chapter would come up soon! Sadly, there are no reviews yet on this story! Please write reviews! I would love to see what you think! :)**

* * *

_Did she really say girl..s?_' Peter pondered this thought, while Tink finally caught up to him. *_Well Peter, did she grow up like Wendy?_* Tink asked, hoping he would say yes, and go back to Neverland without anybody this time. He nodded sadly. Tink let out a joyous *Hooray!* until Peter spoke again. "But she told me I could bring her children to Neverland!" Peter whispered to Tink, while starting to open the window. Tink's hooray ended, and turned into a sulking frown.

He opened the window carefully, and flew into the room, landing right next to the sleeping May. Tink scanned her light over the small girl so she and Peter could get a better look at the girl. She had black hair, and was wearing a yellow night gown. Tink and Peter both jumped as the girl started to stir. "Morning already?" The girl asked while yawning.

Tink shot under Peter's hat by force of habit, when she gets scared. Then she opened her sleepy eyes, and saw a boy with shaggy red hair, a green tunic, green tights, brown shoes, and a green hat with a red feather sticking out of the side. Mat took one quick look at him, and immediately knew who he was. He stared at the small girl with a look of amusement on his face. May hurriedly got out of her bed, and ran to Bella, who was still sleeping.

"Bella! Bella, wake up! He's here!"

"Five more minutes mom."

May quickly took the pillow from underneath Bella's head, and lightly started hitting her with it. After May hit Bella with the pillow about three times, she finally sat up. "May, what was that all about?" Bella groaned, rubbing her tired eyes. "Peter Pan is here!" May exclaimed, throwing her arms up in the air.

Bella immediately took her hands off her face, and looked at May. May pointed at Peter who was watching the whole thing with clear amusement. Bella gasped when she saw him. Peter flew closer to the two girls. "Your... Your Peter P-Pan!" Bella exclaimed, stuttering for complete understandable reasons. "The one and only." He said while playfully bowing, and taking off his hat. "We just knew you'd come!" May excaimed, a little to excitedly if you ask Peter.

All of them stopped what they were doing when they heard a low growling noise. Peter turned around, and as soon as he did, a giant dog lunged at him. He flew backwards, able to avoid Nana III, but unluckily, she landed on his shadow, and it ripped off. As soon as Bella realized what was going on, she jumped up and said "Nana III! Down girl!" As soon as Bella told her to stop, she did as she was told, but continued growling at the fear-stricken Peter. "Come on." Bella said, leading the dog out the door. As soon as she put Nana III out, she closed the door shut.

"Peter Pan?" May asked, tugging on his tunic. He looked down at the girl, and she pointed to his shadow that was dancing about the room freely. "Awe, stupid shadow!" Peter exclaimed, starting to chase his shadow about the room. The shadow started to fight him, by kicking and punching. Peter was doing the same. "Boys!" Bella yelled, stopping both Peter, and his shadow in their tracks.

Bella walked over to the shadow. "If you agree to be Peter's shadow again, I'll give you a hug." Bella offered. The shadows head perked up. It stood still allowing Peter to catch him. "Aha! Got ya!" Peter exclaimed triumphantly. "Ok, from my mother's stories, she told us our grandmother sewed the shadow back on. Is that right?" Bella asked him. He nodded.

"Ok, May, can you get my sewing box?"

"Ya! One second!" May ran outside the door, and ran down stairs to get what Bella asked for.

Bella stared at Peter with awe. Feeling uncompfotable in her stare, Peter cleared his throat to get her attention. "Oh, I'm sorry, I just.. Can't believe your actually here." Bella said, getting back with reality. Peter took this time to study her. She had dark brown hair, and a green night gown with a darker green stripe going across the waist. Then he noticed her eyes. They were a pure blue. As blue as the Never-Ocean. He's never seen such blue eyes. "I've got the sewing box!" May said as she entered back into the room.

"Thanks sis." Bella said, taking the box from her. "Would you like to sit down while I sew your shadow back on?" Bella offered. "Sure." He said, as he sat down on her bed.

"Oh, I almost forgot! I'm Bella, I'm thirteen, and this is my sister May, she's seven."

"I'm Peter Pan, and I have know idea how old I actually am." he said jokingly, making the girls giggle.

"We know who you are!" May giggled.

"Ok, I think that should do it!" Bella said, taking putting the needle back in the box. Peter flew off the bed, and as soon as his saw his shadow re-attached, he let out a loud crow. "Peter! Peter, quiet! You'll wake up the entire neighborhood." Bella whispered. "Oh, sorry." Peter chuckled, saw he landed on the ground again.

"Oh, I almost forgot.." Bella said, walking up to Peter nervously. She gave him a big hug. Peter didn't really know how to react. No girl has hugged him like this before... Except Jane, but it was brief. Then Bella backed away. "What was that for?" Peter asked smiling, feeling a strange loss in warmth. "Oh, I promised I would give it to your shadow." Bella said shyly. "Oh.." Peter said, understanding.

Tink peered out of Peter's hat. May and Bella stared at her with amazement. They both gasped. Peter looked up. "Tink, it's ok, you can come out." Peter said, reassuringly. Tink flew out from under his hat, and looked at the two girls. To much of Tink's annoyance, one of the girls was about the age of Peter. "You must be Tinkerbell!" Bella exclaimed excitedly. Tink rolled her eyes as if saying 'well duh'. "Our grandmother was right! You do look lovely." May said happily. Tink couldn't help but smile a bit.

"So Peter, why did you come back?" Bella asked him. "Well, I was going to bring Jane back, but.." He said, rubbing the back of his neck. "You found out she had grown up and had us." Bella finished for him. "Ya.." Peter said, taking a deep breath, sighing. "I'm sorry Peter." Bella said sadly. Then Peter remembered what Jane told him. He smiled really big. "What?" Bella asked him, seeing big him smile really big all of the sudden. *_Peter, don't. You. dare._* Tink chimed. Peter ignored her.

"Girls, how would you like to go to Neverland?" Peter asked the girls excitedly. Both girls gasped. "You really mean it?" May asked him excitedly. "Of coarse!" Peter exclaimed. "Oh, thank you so much Peter!" Bella said running up to him and hugging him as tight as she could. Peter, surprising himself, hugged back. Then May joined the hug. Then Bella pulled away, allowing Peter to breath again. "Sorry, I don't know my own strength." Bella giggled. "It's ok." Peter laughed. "Ok, Tink let them have it!" Peter exclaimed excitedly, turning to Tink. "Wait.. Where is Tink?" Peter asked.

Everybody looked around. Tink did NOT want anymore girls to come to Neverland. She knew Bella would probably come between them. "Tink!" Peter said, finally finding her behind May's bed. She quickly tried to fly away. Then May and Bella joined in trying to catch her. "I've got her!" May said, reaching out for her, and catching Tinkerbell. "Thanks." Peter said, taking Tink by her wings. Then Peter (against Tink's will) shook her up and down above the to girls. Then after the girls had enough pixie dust, Peter released her. Tink flew away angrily.

"Ok, think happy thoughts." Peter said happily. Bella thought her happiest thought at the moment. Her dream coming true. Meeting Peter Pan, the Lost Boys, and going to Neverland. May thought of being able to fly like a bird. Then they started rising above the floor. "Hooray!" May cheered. "Peter laughed. "Come on girls!" Peter exclaimed happily.

Peter flew over to the window sill. "Here we gooooo!" Peter said flying to Neverland, with May right behind him. They both stopped when they realized Bella wasn't behind them. "Stay here May." Peter said, flying back to the window sill. He peered back into the room and saw Bella.

"What's the matter? Aren't you coming?"

"Yes, but.. What about my mother?"

"She already said it was ok." Peter said, reassuringly.

"She did?" Bella asked him.

"Yep! Come on! It'll be fun!" Peter exclaimed happily at the window sill, holding out his hand for her.

She did a nervous smile, then took his hand. Peter smiled happily. Then took her up to where May was. "Come on! Off to Neverland!" Peter said, flying them off. Both girls giggled happily. They landed on Big Ben's hand. "There it is girls! Second star to the right and-" "straight on till morning!" Bella and May finished for him. Peter gave them a smile. They flew over a lake, with Tinkerbell flying close to the water.

Some fish jumped out of the water and tried to eat her. Bella noticed this, and flew down to Tink. Bella cupped her hands under Tink, and pushed her upwards, out of the fish's reach. Tink just crossed her arms. She didn't like Bella at all.

Peter flew down with May by his side, to get Bella. "Sorry, I was just helping Tinkerbell." Bella said apologetically. Peter just smiled. He held out his hand for her, and she took it. They all flew off to the star. As they got very close to the star, colors started going everywhere, and the girls could hear words being spoken. Bella gripped Peter's hand really tight. "Hold on tight!" Peter exclaimed.

-_Grow up Danny!_-

-_Peter.. Pan?_-

-_She's just jealous, all girls get like that around me_-

-_Don't even think about it!_-

-_Your a traitor Jane!_-

-_Game's over Hook!_-

-_I'll always believe in you Peter Pan_-

"Here we are girls!" Peter exclaimed happily. The girls stared at Neverland with awe. "It's beautiful Peter." Bella said with her breath taken away. "Bella! Bella, look! Pirates cove!" May said, tugging in her sisters night gown. "Amazing!" Bella gasped. Then she had a confused face. "What's wrong?" Peter asked her. "Mother told us you sank Hook's ship." Bella said, confused. "Oh, he got more supplies and rebuilt it." Peter said, as if were no big deal. Bella nodded, accepting his answer.

"Oh Peter, this is so exciting!" Bella exclaimed excitedly. "Oh, it gets better! Just you wait." Peter said, looking down at the pirate ship.

"Oh! A pirates life is a wonderful life, a roven' over the sea. A pirates life for me. Give me a career as a buccaneer. Oh, the life of a pirate for me, oh, a life of a pirate for me." The pirates sang. The Captian was smoking his double cigars, thinking of how to defeat Peter Pan. "Oh Captian! Peter Pan ahoy!" A tiny pirate said. "Fire everything! Ye' scurvy dogs!" Hook yelled at his crew. All of the pirates loaded their cannons.

Peter and the girls were flying over the ocean, to Neverland. *BOOM!* a cannon fired. "Duck!" Peter yelled. "Where?" May asked, thinking he was talking about a real duck. Bella grabbed May's night down, and pulled her down just in time.

"Tink! Fly them down to Neverland! Hurry!" Peter commanded to Tinkerbell. Tink wouldn't move. "Tink! Now!" Peter yelled at her, fearing the girls would get hurt. Tink started flying down to Neverland, with the girls right behind her. Bella stopped. "What are you doing?" May asked, scared. "I'll be right back, go down with Tinkerbell." Bella said, pushing her little sister toward Tink. May nodded, and started flying with Tink again.

Bella flew next to Peter. "What are you still doing here?" Peter asked, wanting Bella to leave. Not that he didn't want her with him, but he just didn't want her to get hurt. "I want in on he fun!" She said, hoping he would let her stay. Peter looked at her with complete shock. 'A girl wanting to be in a dangerous situation?' She stared at him with pleading eyes. "Oh alright. But you have to make sure to look out for cannons." Peter said, unsure. "Ok." Bella said with an excited smile. Then 2 cannons fired. One of them flying at Bella. To Peter's surprise, she dogged it.

They flew down to the side if the ship. "Stay here." Peter said, flying up to the rafters. "Hey Hook! You miss me?" Peter exclaimed, getting ready to mess with them. "Come down and fight me boy!" Hook shouted.

Then May flew to Bella from Neverland. "What are you doing here? I thought you were with Tink!" Bella whispered. "She was flying to fast for me, and I lost her. So I came back here." May said, with puppy dog eyes, trying to get her sister to let her stay. "Oh, ok, just stay here." Bella told her little sister. May nodded excitedly. It was amazing her head stayed on her shoulders. Bella couldn't help but giggle. Her giggle was cut short when she heard the clashing of swords.

The sisters peered over from the side of the ship. Peter was fighting Captian Hook. Peter was clearly winning the battle, do to his flying abilities. Unluckily, Smee noticed the girls. "Cap'n!" Smee yelled over to Captain Hook. "WHAT?!" Hook yelled furiously at Smee, while fighting Peter. The girls ducked. "There is a girl on the side of the ship. Only Smee noticed one of the girls. That unlucky girl was May.

The girls had there backs against the side of the ship. Smee leaned over the ship, and grabbed May. "Let me go!" May screamed. Bella gasped. When May was on the ship, Peter noticed her. 'Oh no...' Peter thought. He would help her, but Hook was still fighting him. May got out of Smee's grasp and ran across the ship, until another, bigger, pirate grabbed her. Bella flew out from the side of the ship and flew over to the pirate holding May. Bella kicked the pirate, and he let go of May, to hold his leg. May flew above the pirate ship, and so did Bella. Peter beat Hook, and flew up to the girls. All of the pirates, including Hook, stared at the girls.

"Bring more girls to Neverland eh, Pan?" Hook smirked. Bella crossed her arms, then got an idea. She quickly flew down to Hook, and took his hat. Hook tried to spear her with his hook, but he missed. All of the pirates stared at Bella. Peter was staring at her to. Peter never thought she would be so fun.

May saw the octopus swimming around the ship. Hook's worst fear.. besides the crocodile, but who knows what happened to him. May flew down to Bella and whispered to Bella that the octopus was at the side of the ship. Bella giggled at what May's idea was. Bella and May flew to the side of the ship.

"You want this Hook? Then go get it!" Bella said, tossing the hat to the waiting octopus, who ate the hat. Hook looked over board. "SMEEEEEE!" Hook shrieked. Both girls broke out laughing. So did Peter. "Coming Cap'n!" Smee called, running over to Hook. "SMEEE! SMEE, MAKE IT GO AWAY!" Hook screamed. Smee walked over to the side of the ship. "Go on now. Stop scaring the poor cap'n." Smee said to the octopus. The octopus gave Smee an angry glare, then swam off. Peter flew down to the girls, still laughing.


	3. Never Bush Gremlins

**hey guys! I completely forgot to post the other chapters! I was working on A Villains Once Upon a Time, and Two Sisters Two Worlds. I will try to keep this one up, because it's one of my favorites! **

* * *

"Come on, lets go see the Lost Boys!" Peter said excitedly. May nodded happily. Peter looked at Bella. "Yes!" Bella said excitedly. Peter chuckled. Peter took Bella's hand, and Bella took May's hand. Peter felt a swarming pixie dust feeling in his stomach. He quickly brushed it off, thinking it was nothing important. They flew over the Neverland forest, Hook shouted at them. "I'll get you Peter Pan and your little friends to!"

Wow Bella! I didn't know you has it in you." Peter laughed. "Hey, we came here to have fun, and that's exactly what we intend to do." Bella smirked. As they were flying, Bella spotted a clearing, and saw little green creatures.

Bella stopped flying, causing May to run into her. "Hey!" May said crossing her arms. Bella giggled. "Sorry May." Bella said, watching the tiny creatures go into the forest.

"Peter, what are those?"

"What are what?"

"Those things down there."

"Those are the Never-bush-gremlins." Peter said looking at the gremlins with complete discust. "Aw! They look so cute!" May said, looking at the gremlins. The girls flew down to a tree branch in the forest where they could get a better look at the gremlins. "Girls! Wait! They're really dangerous!" Peter said to the girls, flying down to them. Both girls looked confused. How could something so adorable and something as big as your hand be dangerous? "One time the Lost Boys were hunting, and they ran into some of these gremlins. Instead of the Lost Boys hunting them, the gremlins started hunting the Lost Boys." Peter whispered, answering there unspoken question. Both girls stared at him with complete shock. "Oh come on, you can't be serious." Bella said, raising her eyebrow. "Couldn't be more serious." Peter chuckled.

Bella flew to a different branch to get a closer look. When she landed, the branch snapped. "No, no, no, no!" Bella exclaimed quickly, as the branch fell to the ground, right in front of the gremlins. Peter and May both covered their eyes and winced when they heard the impact. The gremlins walked over to Bella and examined her.

What happened?" Bella groaned, rubbing her head. She stopped when she saw the gremlins crowding around her. She gasped. She scooted up to a tree. One gremlin climed on top of her knees. It seemed to smile at her. Bella made a confused face. She reached her hand out to touch it. The gremlin cowered nervously. "Don't be afraid." Bella said, petting the gremlin lightly on its head. Then the gremlin made a very high pitched purring noise. The other gremlins sat down beside her. They seemed to like her. The gremlin on her knees that she was petting, got down and went over to a Never-bush.

Peter and May uncovered their eyes. To their surprise, they saw the gremlins sitting next to Bella instead of attacking her. Peter made a confused face. The gremlin Bella was petting came out of the bush, and was carrying a pink Never-Lilly. It got on her shoulder and put the pink Never-Lilly in her hair. Bella giggled. "Aw, your so sweet." Bella giggled, placing the gremlin back on her knees.

Bella looked back up at May and Peter. "Ya, they're real dangerous." Bella said sarcastically to Peter, which caused May to giggle. May flew down to Bella, and sat down next to her. Some of the gremlins got up examined May. Then they smiled at her. The gremlins sat down in May's lap and started their high pitched purring noise. May giggled. Peter flew down from out of the tree, and down to the girls. Once he landed, the gremlins heard him, and started hissing at him. Bella and May got nervous. Then Bella realized something. "Peter, fly back up where the gremlins can't see you, then come back here." Bella said, thinking about her experiment. Peter gave her a confused look, but did as he was told. Once he was gone, the gremlins calmed down, and sat back down. "Hm.." Bella pondered.

Once Peter came back, the gremlins started hissing again. Bella held out her hand for the gremlin on her knees and he walked onto her hand. Bella got up, and looked at Peter, then the gremlins. "It's ok, it's ok." Bella said ok attempt to calm the gremlins. "He won't hurt you." Bella said, reassuringly. They all stopped hissing, and went back over to May. "Don't you see? These gremlins only like girls!" Bella giggled. "What do you mean?" Peter asked. "The gremlins are jealous! Like when the mermaids are jealous!" Bella laughed. A smirk grew on Peter's face.

"And what isn't there to be jealous about?"

"Oh be quiet!" Bella said, punching him in the arm

"What? It's true. Everybody gets that way around me." He smirked, laying on his back in the air with his hat over his eyes.

Bella was getting annoyed with Peter's cockiness. She smirked when an idea came to to her.

"Ok Peter, you asked for it.."

Peter lifted his hat up with his thumb, and as soon as he did, Bella flung the gremlin at him. It landed on Peter's stomach. The gremlin started hissing at Peter. "Ah! Get it off!" Peter yelled frantically. Both girls burst out laughing. The gremlin started crawling over Peter, and he started frantically trying to get it off. Bella caught the gremlin on Peter, and placed it on her shoulder. Peter relaxed once he saw the gremlin off of him. "Ok, ok, knock it off." Peter said, annoyed the girls for laughing at him.

"Come on, we need to go to the hideout and see the Lost Boys if you want to go on your tour."

"Oh alright Peter." Bella said, putting down the gremlin. It gave her a sad face. "Don't worry, we'll see each other again." Bella said, smiling, trying to cheer up the small creature. It gave her a warm smile. "Come on May." Bella said, looking over at May.

"Aw.." May said, talking the gremlins off her. The last gremlin to get off her gave her a quick hug. May giggled, and walked over to Bella and Peter.

"Lets walk to the hideout, it's not far from here, and plus, you'll get to know your way around better." Peter said happily.

The girls nodded.

They started walking into the forest, away from the gremlins.

"Are the Lost Boys going to be in the hideout?" May asked.

"They might." Peter said happily.

Just then, a net placed on the ground pulled the girls up into it, and trapped them. Peter quickly pulled out his dagger, and he looked around for pirates. They were the only ones in his mind that could set a trap up. His main concern and worry was the girls' safety.

Then the Lost Boys came out from where they were hiding, to see what they caught, unknowing that Peter had returned.

The girls were struggling to get out of the net. Peter breathed a sigh of relief. He was sure glad it was only the Lost Boys. "Yay! We caught something!" They cheered. Then they saw what was in the net. "Aw darn it!" Slightly exclaimed, upset they didn't catch an animal. "That's not an animal!" The twins whined in unison.

"It sure isn't!" Peter laughed.

"Peter!" They all cheered.

He laughed.

"ATTENNTIOOONN!" Peter exclaimed.

All of the boys lined up into a line. "Did you bring Jane back?" Nibs asked.

"No, but I have Jane's daughters with me." Peter said, forgetting they were still in the net.

The boys all cheered.

"Where are they?" Cubby asked, looking around.

"Peter! We could use a little help here!" Bella said, struggling in the net.

"Oh!" Peter exclaimed. He flew up to the net, pulled out his dagger, and started cutting through the net. He didn't notice how high the girls were in the air.

"Uh.. Peter?" Bella asked while he was putting the net. "How are we going to get dooowwnnn!" Bella asked, raising her voice at the last word.

Peter then noticed the girls falling.

"Boys! Catch her!" He called to the Lost Boys.

"Aye, aye!" They all said frantically.

Peter flew as quickly as he could, and caught Bella.

"Thanks." Bella said, then thinking about May. Bella hoped that May hasn't plowed into the ground like their mother did when Peter pushed her off a cliff. Bella looked down to see that the Lost Boys caught her. She breathed a sigh of relief.

* * *

**Well, Bella and May met some feisty little Never Bush Gremlins! I wonder what will happen next?! :) don't forget to leave reviews!**


	4. Ruined Tour

Peter flew Bella down to the ground. "Thanks Peter." Bella said sweetly. As soon as he put her down, she gave him a big hug. He had that weird pixie dust feeling in his stomach again. "No problem." Peter said with an unnoticeable blush.

May walked over to Bella and Peter after the Lost Boys set her down. "Can we do that again?" May asked, laughing. All of the children laughed. "ATTEENTIOON!" Peter called, and the Lost Boys lined up. "Ok boys, this is Bella." Peter said, gesturing to her. Bella waved to them. They waved back happily. "And this is May, her sister." May ran up to the Lost Boys, and gave each of them a hug. They all laughed among each other. "I think they'll get along great." Bella whispered to Peter. Peter nodded agreeably.

Tootles walked up to Bella, and tugged on her nightdress. She looked down at Tootles, and bent down. "Oh, aren't you just to cute!" Bella exclaimed. She picked him up, and started tickling him. Tootles laughed happily. Peter chuckled at Bella. "What?" Bella asked Peter, when she saw him looking at here. "Nothing.." Peter said, looking away.

"Now that you've met the Lost Boys, how about a tour through Neverland?" Peter asked cheerfully. Bella's eyes brightened. "What are we suppose to do while your gone again?" Slightly asked Peter. Peter rubbed his chin, thinking. Then Bella got an idea. How about you boys look for the treasure Peter hid?" She asked them, assuming Peter hide it somewhere. The Lost Boys got excited. "Yay!" They cheered. "Alright girls, ready for your tour?" Peter asked. "We sure are!" May said excitedly. Bella nodded excitedly. "Ok, here we go!" Peter said smiling, taking both May, and Bella's hand, and flying them up into the sky. Bella and May giggled with excitement.

He flew them to a rainbow. Bella and May flew ahead of Peter. Bella and May ran their hands through the rainbow, causing the colors to splash on Peter. When Peter caught up to them, he was covered with the rainbow's colors. Bella giggled at Peter. May laughed at him. "What?" Peter asked, not seeing that he was splashed by the rainbow. Bella giggled again, and took his arm so he could see the colors. He just shrugged. It has happened before, with Jane. He then got an idea. He smirked playfully. He took the girls' arms, and pulled them through the rainbow, so they would be multicolored to. The girls laughed at themselves. That was weird.. He expected them to scowl at him. Wow.. Bella and May were really different than Jane or Wendy. Especially Bella. He was pulled from his thoughts when he felt water fall on him. He looked up.

It was raining. "Of coarse it rains for the first time in months when you girls come." Peter said, annoyed at the weather. Bella giggled. "It's ok Peter, today as already been the best ever." Bellasaid happily. Peter grinned at her. Then it thundered. Bella yelped a bit because it scared her. "What's the matter?" Peter asked, concerned. May giggled. "Bella's afraid of thunder." May laughed. "No I'm not!" Bella argued. Then, as if right on cue, very loud thunder roared, and Bella cowered next to May. "Peter chuckled a bit. "Come on girls, lets get back to the hideout." Peter said, motioning to them to follow him.

When they got back to the hideout, the rainbow colors had completely washed off. It was pouring down now. When they all walked into the hideout, Bella and May got surrounded by the Lost Boys. Bella giggled at them. "Did you boys find the treasure?" Bella asked them. Them they slumped down in defeat. "No, we didn't." They said sadly. "Ha! I knew it! I told you I hid it good this time!" Peter exclaimed mockingly. They stuck their tongues out at him. May and Bella giggled.

"Would a story make you feel better?" Bella asked sweetly. They all cheered. "How about Mulan?" Bella asked. "We never heard of it." The Lost Boys said curiously, sitting down in a circle. Peter flew over and sat next to Bella, and May also sat next to Bella. Bella told her story. All of the Lost Boys cheered at the end. Peter smiled. It was still raining. All of the sudden, thunder struck, and Bella unconsciously rapped her arms around Peter, and hugged him tight, with her eyes closed, fearing the thunder.

She opened her eyes back up when she heard laughing for the Lost Boys and May. "I think I agree with May that your afraid of thunder." Peter said, trying his best not to blush due to the closeness. Tink turned red, furious at.. That.. That dumb GIRL! Tink continued watching the two.

Bella then realized she was holding on to Peter, and let go of him. "Sorry." Bella said, blushing. Not because of the closeness, but because of that she hugged him on accident. Then she wondered why she hugged him. She just guessed she felt safe with him. She smiled at him shyly. "It's ok." Peter said, smiling.

"Alright boys, time for bed." Bella said, getting up, getting over what had just happened. "Aw!" The Lost Boys complained. "Ok, look at it this way, the sooner you go to sleep, the sooner you'll hear another story." Bella smirked. They all ran to their beds, and closed their eyes. Bella giggled quietly. She walked over to them, and gave them each a kiss on the forehead. They were all sound asleep.

She turned to Peter and May. "Where do you want us to sleep?" Bella asked Peter. He had a confused look on his face, but he shook it off. He walked over to a room with a bear skin for a door. "Here, this used to be Jane and Wendy's room." Peter said, pulling the bear skin out of the way for the girls. "Thanks Peter." Bella said, about to walk into the room. May had already walked in. "What was that thing you did to the Lost Boys?" Peter asked, with that same confused look on his face.

"What? You mean.. A kiss?" Bella asked curiously. "What's that?" Peter asked. Tink did NOT like where this conversation was going. Bella stood there, speechless. She was completely shocked he didn't know what it was. "Um.. Well, it's where a person's lips touch someone else." She said, nervously. Peter nodded agreeably.

Bella put a strand of hair behind her ear, but accidentally pushed the Pink Never-Lilly out of her hair, and it fell to the ground. Peter saw the flower, and bent down to pick it up for her. He picked it up, and put it back in her hair. "Thanks." Bella said, smiling sweetly. "No problem." Peter said, trying to sound casual. He felt unusually nervous. They were just about to depart, when Bella stopped him.

"Peter?"

"Ya?"

"Thank you so much for bringing me and May here. It's been so wonderful here. Meeting you, and the Lost Boys has made my dream come true."

Peter was taken aback. 'A girl with a dream to meet him and go to Neverland? She was so different.' May peeked out of the room. "Are you coming Bell?" May asked her sister, by her nickname. Bella looked over at May. "Ya, I'm coming." Bella said, smiling. Then she turned back to Peter.

"Night." Bella said, leaning over, and giving Peter a kiss on the cheek. Peter could barely see the room before him. Everything went blurry. No girl has done that before.. Not even Tink! "What was that?" Peter asked her, placing his hand on the spot where she kissed him, feeling his face heat up. Bella giggled at his blushing face. "A kiss." Bella said shyly, twirling her finger in her hair, and looking anywhere but him.

Tink couldn't take it anymore. Tink flew over to Bella, and pulled her hair. Hard. "Youch!" Bella yelled, as Tink continued pulling her hair. "Tink! Stop it!" Peter exclaimed, snapping out of his daydream. Tink pulled Bella's hair one last time, them flew away into her little mushroom house. "Are you ok?" Peter asked Bella, who was rubbing the back of her hair where Tink pulled. "Ya, I'm fine, just a little sore." Bella said, still rubbing her head. "Tink! Come here!" Peter commanded.

"Peter, Peter, its ok, really." Bella said, not wanting Tink to get in trouble. "She never learns." Peter said peeked her head out from her tiny mushroom house, only to go back inside seeing that Peter was trying to grab her. "Darn it!" Peter exclaimed. "I can't get her now!" He finished. May ran over to him. "I can." May said, reaching her hand into the mushroom house. Peter chuckled at May's determined nature. "Got her!" May exclaimed. "Shh! The Lost Boys are asleep, and I'd rather not wake them up." Bella said, walking over to Peter and May. May pulled her hand out of Tink's tiny house, holding Tink. She handed her to Peter, and he snatched Tink.

"Tink, you've gotta stop doing this!" Peter exclaimed quietly. Tink hanged her head. Bella couldn't help but feel sorry for Tink. "Peter, she can't help it if she has.. anger issues. Really, I'm fine. It's not like she tried to kill me or anything." Bella said to him in a as-a-matter-of-fact-way. Peter looked back at Tink. "Ok Tink, your off the hook, but if you try to hurt her for real.." Peter sneered. Bella and May weren't used to him being like that. It scared them. They didn't like him like that one bit.

May walked over Bella and stood in front of her. Bella put her hands on May's shoulders to comfort her. Peter let Tink fly back into her tiny house, then he looked at the girls. He saw the girls' frightened face. They then noticed he was looking at them and they quickly acted like nothing happened. "What?" Peter asked them. "Nothing." Bella said, heading to her room. "Auh, come on! You know you can trust me." Peter reassured her. She looked at the ground, then back at Peter, and smiled weakly. "It's just.. We've never seen you like that before. It's just not you, when you get.. Angry.." Bella said, weakly. "Oh.. Sorry." Peter said, looking at the ground.

He never meant to scare them. "I promise I won't do that again unless I really need to.. Like with the codfish." Peter said, smiling at the girls. May ran up to Peter and hugged him tight. Peter hugged the small girl back. Bella then walked up to them and joined the hug. Peter put one arm around Bella, and the other around May. Peter had that strange pixie dust feeling again. Bella was feeling the same thing. They all pulled from the hug. The girls walked to their room and went inside. Peter stood there, and put his hand up to his cheek where she.. 'What did she call it? A kiss?' He really wasn't sure how he felt about it. But.. He kinda liked it. He flew to his room.

* * *

**Daaawwww! Peter got his first kiss! Well, on the cheek, that is ;) please remember to leave reviews! :D**


	5. The Real Tour

**GUUUUYYYYSSSS! I am so so so so soooo sorry for the late update! Well... Reeaallyy late update.. I've just forgotten to post the chapters that I've already written.. :/ I know, I know, I'm not that bright.. XD please remember to leave reviews and favorites and follows! ;)**

* * *

Bella was the first to wake up the next morning.

Bella's eyes fluttered open, expecting for everything that happened 'yesterday' to be only a good dream. She yawned and started to sit up in the bed. Only as she was sitting up, she noticed the covers weren't purple like her bed in London.

She tilted her head to the side in confusion.

The cover was brown and very furry. Like it was made from the fur coat of a bear.

Her eyes wandered from the covers, to the room.

It looked as if it was carverd from dirt.

Then it hit her. She wasn't in her room in London, she was actually in Neverland with her sister! She had met Peter, and the Lost Boys. No. It wasn't a dream. It was better.

Bella sighed happily.

She looked over at May who was sleeping peacefully beside her. The girls had to share a bed, since there was only one in the room. Luckily, the bed was very large.

Bella started to get out of the bed quietly, trying not to wake her sister. Unfortuantly though, the bed squeaked as she was getting up. May started to stir.

Seeing that May was going to wake up soon anyway, Bella started to persuade her sister to get up.

"Wake up, come on." Bella cooed.

May slowly opened her eyes, and sat up.

"Morning sleepyhead." Bella giggled quietly.

"Morning Bell." May greeted, rubbing her sleepy eyes. "Is anyone else awake yet?" May continued.

"I don't know, I haven't checked yet." Bella answered, looking towards the bear skin rug, that was supposedly used as a door. "I'll to check." Bella continued, walking towards the 'door'.

Bella pulled the 'door' aside, and saw the Lost Boys still sleeping in their hammocks.

Slightly was sleeping on his side, with his costume's tail hanging over the side on the hammock, The Twins were sleeping back-to-back, Toodles was sleeping on his side hugging his tail, Nibs was laying on his back, with his mouth wide open, exposing his buck teeth, and Cubby was on his stomach, drooling, and snoring really loudly.

'How in the heck did we sleep through that?' Bella thought, just now realizing how loud Cubby's snoring actually was.

"So, is anyone awake?" May asked from inside the room.

Bella shook her head, and turned to her sister, closing the 'door' in the process.

Bella shook her head. "Nope."

"*sigh* Is Peter awake yet?" May asked.

"I'll go check." Bella said.

Bella tip-toed over to Peter's room, and pulled the 'door' aside. One of his legs were arched upward, and the other leg was dangling over the side of the hammock.

Bella wasn't sure if he was asleep, so she started to tip-toe over to him. She noticed he wasn't when he didn't make any sort of movement when she came over to him. (Not to mention his eyes were closed). She stood beside him, and took this time to study his face.

He looked so peaceful.

So child-like.

So handsome.

'Wait, wait... Did I just..?-' Her thoughts were interrupted when the exact person in her thought started to stir.

Bella quickly jumped back, and tip-toed quickly across the room and out the 'door'.

When she finally got out of Peter's room, she let out a relieved sigh She didn't know she was holding.

"I'm assuming he's not?" May asked quietly from her room.

Bella shook her head. "No, but I think he might wake up soon." Bella answered. "Lets go outside so we don't bother anybody." Bella continued, walking up the stairs to go outside. May quietly followed.

"What do you want to do?" May asked.

"I'm not sure. But we have to stay close to the hideout. I don't think Peter wants us running into any pirates." Bella stated.

Once they reached the outside, Bella at her surroundings. As she was scanning the area, she spotted a small stream, and walked over to it. She looked at the water. It looked so clean and pure. She bent down, and cupped her hands. She took some of the water in her cupped hands, raised it to her lips, and drank the water. May came over and did the same.

Once Bella was done drinking the water, she stood up, and looked around.

To her complete happiness, she saw a giant hill that looked easy enough to run up.

"Come on May!" Bella exclaimed, taking her sisters' hand, and running up the hill. Once they reached the top, the sight before them took their breath away. They could see over most of the Never-Trees.

"Wow..." They breathed.

It was simply breath taking. It was so dream like. But no. It was reality. a giant gust of wind blew the girls. They closed their eyes, taking in the moment. It was so heavenly. The land was simply stunning.

"This is probably the most beautiful thing ever." May breathed.

Bella shook her head. "No, it is the most beautiful thing ever." Bella stated in a as-a-matter-of-fact-way.

Some areas of Neverland were tropical, some areas were heavily forested, and some areas were rocky. But, that's what made Neverland so beautiful. It was so different.

Interrupting the moment Bella was having, May took her hand, leading her back down the hill. Bella took one last look at the breath taking view before following May.

Once they reached the bottom of the hill, May spoke.

"Hey! Lets play a prank on Peter!" May exclaimed suddenly.

'Where in it he heck did that come from?' Bella thought curiously, at her sister's sudden outburst that literally came out of nowhere.

"What made you think of that?" Bella asked.

"Well, Momma and Grandmother never did it, so why don't we?" May stated.

Bella's questionable look slowly turned into a playful, excited smirk. "Lets do it!" Bella exclaimed with a smirk.

May did her impression of an evil laugh, and rubbed her hands together.

This action caused Bella to laugh. Her sister didn't usually do any pranks. But when May did play her occasional pranks, sometimes Bella would join in. Much to her mo there's disliking. Jane would scold Bella for pranking people.

Jane didn't mind her daughters believing in Peter Pan, Neverland, and anything else related to that, because they were very much real. But she still wanted them to act like mature young ladies.

The girls started thinking of how to prank Peter. Bella looked at hor surroundings, maybe to get an idea.

"Hmm.. Lets see... Tree, rock, log, stream, mushroo-" Bella's eyes widened when she remembered the stream.

"The stream!" Bella exclaimed, running over to it.

"Huh? What about it?" May asked, confused to what her sister was getting at.

Bella stared at May with wonder. "How are you still not getting this?" Bella asked, confused.

May shrugged, at listened as Bella started to explain her plan.

"Look, we can carry some water in the hideout, and pour it on Peter to wake him up!" Bella laughed, as she got done explaining.

"Oohhhh..." May said, understanding now.

"Help me find something to carry in." Bella told her sister.

The girls looked around. May gasped when she saw a giant elephant's ear leaf. She ran over to it.

"We can use this!" May exclaimed, standing behind the leaf that was about half her size.

Bella nodded agreeably.

May took the leaf over to Bella, they scooped some water in the leaf, and started carrying it into the hideout with May carrying one end, and Bella carrying the other.

"What are you guys doing?" The Lost Boys asked, who probably woke up not to long ago.

"Oh no, is Peter awake yet?" May asked worriedly.

"No, he's still in his room." Slightly said, pointing to Peter's room.

Both girls breathed a sigh of relief.

"Ok, if we tell you, you have to promise to keep quiet." Bella told them, trying to look serious.

They all nodded, and May explained what they were planning to do.

The Lost Boys snickered.

The girls entered Peter's room quietly, with the water in the leaf sloshing around. When they finally got close enough to sleeping Peter, they began the countdown.

"Three.." Bella started, with a smirk.

"Two.." May counted, with the same smirk.

"Three!" They exclaimed together, throwing all of the water on Peter.

He quickly got up, and pulled out his dagger. He relaxed when he saw it was just May and Bella.

"Morning Sleeping Beauty." Bella said, starting to crack up.

Then, the girls, and Lost Boys started cracking up, laying on the floor clutching their stomachs. The girls' thought they were going to die laughing.

"O-oh Peter! Y-you should've seen th-the look on y-your face!" Bella tried to say through her laughs.

Peter rolled his eyes. 'I can't believe the girls pranked me!' He thought angrily. Yet, he had to admit, they had spunk. Although he wouldn't even dream of telling them that.

Then an idea came to him. He got a playful smirk.

Everyone was so busy laughing, they didn't see Peter leave the hideout, and come back with his hat full of water.

"Ok, lets see how you girls like it!" Peter laughed as he poured the water on the girls.

The girls let out a playful scream when the water touched them.

To Peter's suprise, they just continued laughing. If he had done that to Jane or Wendy, they would be furious at him. Bella and May were alot more fun then them. Peter started laughing with he group.

Once they were all done laughing, Peter spoke. "Ok girls, how about your real tour?" Peter asked them. The girls eyes widened. "Yes!" They cheered together.

"What are we going to do when you guys are gone AGAIN?" Slightly asked.

Peter thought this over for a moment.

"How about you go capture some Indians?" Peter offered.

They all cheered, got their weapons, and ran to the Indian camp. "Ok girls, where to first?" Peter asked. "Mermaid Lagoon!" May cheered. Bella smiled excitedly.

Peter grinned seeing Bella smile. He liked her smile. 'Wait.. I like her smile?'

"Ok girls, lets go!" Peter said, motioning for them to follow him, forgetting about what just crossed his mind.

Bella and May looked at each other, then back at him. "But Peter, we don't have any pixie dust left." Bella explained.

Bella put a hand the the side of her mouth, and bent down to May's ear. "If we did, we would've gone cliff diving." Bella whispered. May giggled.

Peter gave the girls a confused look, then looked for Tink. "Tink? Where are you Tink?" Peter called.

Tink flew out of her tiny house, and over to Peter. Tink's smile turned into a sulking frown when she saw Bella. She didn't mind May that much. She was to young to flirt. But in Tink's own little world, every word Bella said to Peter was a flirt. Bella honest to goodness only liked Peter as a friend though.

*Hi Peter.* Tink greeted.

"Hiya Tink." Peter greeted back.

"Look, we need some pixie dust, can you help us?" Peter asked her.

Tink nodded.

No, she didn't want to at all. But on the risk of Peter getting mad at her again, she agreed. She flew over to May, then circled around her, covering her lightly with the sparking dust. Then it was Bella's turn.

Tink got a giant pile of pixie dust, and threw it at Bella's face.

Peter chuckled a bit at Tink's jealousy fit. Tink smirked at the girl.

Then all of the sudden, Bella sneezed, and sent Tink flying into her tiny house. All of the pixie dust was on Bella now. She flew over to where Tink landed.

"Are you ok Tinkerbell?" Bella asked the furious fairy.

Tink flew off with an angry huff. Bella watched the tiny fairy fly away.

"Ok girls, now are you ready?" Peter asked, chuckling a bit.

Both girls nodded excitedly.

All three of them flew out the hideout, then over to Mermaid Lagoon. They all landed on the rock placed in the middle of the lagoon. Peter was greeted by all of the mermaids.

"Hello Peter!"

"Oh Peter hi!"

"Girls, it's Peter!"

"Oh, where have you been?"

"We missed you!"

"Tell us a story about you and Hook!"

All of the mermaids began their usual flirts, and greetings, while Bella and May watched the mermaids with wonder.

"Wow! Real life mermaids!" May excaimed.

Hearing May, a mermaid swam over the girls. "Have I seen you before dears?" The purple haired mermaid asked Bella and May.

"You've probably seen our momma and grandmother." May said to her sweetly.

The purple haired mermaid swam over to the other mermaids talking to Peter. The purple haired mermaid whispered to the other mermaids, and they all swam over to May and Bella. Well.. Mostly Bella.

Bella was getting suspicious. Yes, she knew the mermaids liked to drown other girls around Peter, but she was very cautious and on guard.

"How about you come with us for a swim?" A white haired Mermaid asked Bella.

Bella knew what that meant.

"Um.. No thanks." Bella said, backing up.

"Awe, why not Bella?" Peter asked her.

"Ya? Why not!" A red haired mermaid asked mockingly, with an evil smirk.

"Because I like breathing." Bella said simply. Peter gave her a confused look. Bella gave each mermaid a look that said, 'ya I know what your up to'.

"Can we go somewhere else now?" May asked, wanting to be everywhere at the same time.

"Ok." Peter said happily.

Bella was sure glad that she didn't have to explain to Peter that the mermaids were going to drown her. Peter took Bella's hand, and Bella took Mays's hand. They all flew to the Indian Camp. Peter flew them around the totem pole. Bella and May giggled with excitement. Peter landed them in the center of the camp.

"Here was are girls, the Indian Camp." Peter announced.

"How." An extremely low voice said. In Bella's opinion, it was so low, it could cause an earthquake.

Peter walked up to a very large, red, Indian man.

Bella was confused. She wasen't sure if that was the Indian man's natural skin color, or he just had a really bad sunburn. She was pretty sure it was the first option. May must have been thinking the same thing, because she looked at the Indian man, then at the sun, then shook her head.

"How, Chief." Peter greeted, with a wave of his right arm.

Peter motioned for the girls to come up next to him, and they did as they were told.

"How, Flying Eagle's followers." The cheif greeted.

"Uhh.. How.." Bella said, unsure how to address the Cheif.

"How!" May exclaimed confidently.

"Welcome Maids, you are welcome in my village." The Cheif offered.

"Maids?" Bella asked.

"It means young girls in the village." Peter explained.

"Oooohhh..." The girls said in unison.

"Come on, we need to see the rest of Neverland." Peter said, taking Bella's hand. Tink had joined up with the group now.

Peter flew the girls to Dead Mans cave, and let them explore.

Bella over on a small rock.

"Peter?" Bella asked, trying to balance on the small rocks as she walked on them.

"Ya?" He asked back.

"Did you really make our mother a Lost Girl?" Bella asked him curiously.

"Yep!" Peter exclaimed happily.

"That would be so much fun to be a Lost Girl!" May exclaimed joyfully.

Peter thought about how fun it would be to have them as Lost Girls. They would be perfect as them.

"Hey, May! We almost forgot about Christmas tomorrow!" Bella exclaimed suddenly. May's eyes widened.

"Your right!" May said, shocked.

Peter made a confused face at the girls.

"What?" Bella asked him, noticing the expression on his face.

"What's this.. Christmas?" Peter asked them.

Both May and Bella's jaw dropped at the same time.

"You don't know what Christmas is?!" Bella and May exclaimed in unison.

Peter shook his head.

They explained what Christmas was, then he understood.

"So this, Christmas, is tomorrow?" Peter asked the girls.

They nodded.

"I have an idea!" Bella exclaimed excitedly.

"How about we set up a Christmas tree?" Bella asked excitedly.

"Ya! We could celebrate Christmas here!" May said joyfully.

Tink already knew what Christmas was. The fairies celebrated it every year with a party.

"Want to do that Peter?" Bella asked.

He nodded happily.

"Where should we have the celebration?" May asked him.

"How about in a clearing near the hideout? There's a tree in the middle." Peter offered.

"That would be wonderful." Bella joyfully said, flying over to Peter, and hugging him.

May did the same.

"This is going to be the best Christmas ever!" May exclaimed joyfully.

"What are we waiting around her for? Lets go get the Lost Boys, so we can tell them what it is." Peter said happily, getting over the shock.

Tink was very, VERY furious at Bella for kissing Peter's cheek again, but she didn't want Peter to get mad at her again. No, that's the last think she wanted to happen.

They all got the Lost Boys, and went back to the hideout. Bella explained to them what Christmas was.

"Ooo, that sounds fun!" The Lost Boys cheered. Bella giggled.

"Ok Boys, it's time for bed." Bella said to them.

"Aren't you going to tell us a story like you promised?" Cubby asked Bella.

"Oh ya, I almost forgot." Bella said, remembering what she said to the Lost Boys the night before.

"Ok, how about the story of.. Hm.." Bella said, thinking about what she should tell them. Then an idea popped up in her head. Want to hear a lullaby instead?" Bella asked the group of boys.

The boys stared at Bella with confusion.

"What a lullaby?" Slightly asked Bella.

'Do they know what anything is?' Bella thought to herself. She was beginning to wonder that.

"A lullaby is a song that puts children to sleep." Bella explained.

"Well lets hear it!"

"Ya!" The Twins said.

Bella giggled. "Alright, alright, what a about you Peter?" Bella asked.

He nodded.

"My mom told me this one. Ok, here it goes."

_'The second star to the right_

_Shines in the night_

_For you_

_To tell you_

_That the dreams you plan_

_Really can come true_

_The second star to the right_

_Shines with a light that's rare_

_And if it's Neverland you need_

_It's light will lead you there_

_Twinkle, twinkle little star_

_So I'll know where you are_

_Gleaming in the skies above_

_Lead me to the land I dreamed of_

_And when our journey is through_

_Each time we say goodnight_

_We'll thank the little star_

_That shines_

_The second from the right.'_

By the time, all of the Lost Boys were asleep.

"Wow... I can't believe it worked!" Bella whispered joyfully.

Peter chuckled.

"I have to admit.. That was pretty good." Peter admitted.

"Oh stop, your making me blush!" Bella giggled.

"Ya, I wonder how it is, getting a compliment from a handsome guy like me." Peter smirked.

That remark gave Peter a punch in the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"For being cocky!" Bella answered, crossing her arms.

"Admit it, you like me cocky." Peter smirked playfully

Bella gasped. "Pff, in your dreams Pan!" She said, pushing him away from her.

Peter knew most girls liked him on the island, so he was used to girls adoring him. But, he was only joking around with her. He didn't really mean it.

Bella started walking away from him. May was already in her room

"Bella, wait, you know I was just kidding right?" Peter chuckled.

Bella giggled. "Ya, you better hope you were kidding." Bella smirked, walking into her room.

Peter chuckled again and shook his head. 'Boy, it's going to be hard letting them go.' Peter thought sadly.

* * *

**Don't forget! There are about two or three more chapters I need to post, then continue writing more of this story! :D Please leave reviews on how you think of it! :)**


	6. When you wish upon a star

**Okay, deciding I don't want to forget as soon as I wake up in the morning, I've decided to post it now instead of later XD anyway, this chapter has more of a personal feel to Bella, so please enjoy! :)**

* * *

Bella couldn't fall asleep that night. She had so much on her mind. She have out a small sigh, and quietly, but slowly, sat up. She was thinking about Neverland. No, she wasn't upset with her trip so far... She was upset that Neverland was so amazing. She didn't want to go... Then again, no one said she had to go soon. That led to her thinking about her mother. Her mother would be spending Christmas alone this year... Bella buried her face in her hands.

It pained Bella to think about it, but then, interrupting her thoughts, she heard the 'door' get pulled aside. She quickly pulled her head up, then brought her eyes to see Peter.

"Bella, are you awake?" He asked her in a whisper voice, wanting to hit himself, yet again, for asking a stupid question. Bella crossed her arms, then smirked. "No, I sleep sitting up" she said back in a whisper voice. Peter rolled his eyes in the dark, knowing she can't really see him that well, but he did it anyway.

"Why are you here, anyway?" Bella asked him, not trying to be rude. "Well... I can't sleep.." Peter sighed. Bella sighed. "Me either" Bella sighed again, then looked up at Peter again. She slowly and stealthily got out of the bed. She still contained some pixie dust from earlier, so she flew up, glanced at May, then flew to Peter. "C'mon" Peter motioned for her to follow him as he started to fly out. Bella followed him, as he silently requested. Peter was flying way to fast for her. Bella assumed that it was because she was low on pixie dust.

"Peter! Please, slow down!" Bella said in a whisper voice as she started dropping. Peter looked down, then flew towards her, and grabbed her hand. "You know you don't have to whisper anymore?" He laughed slightly. She blushed slightly out of embarrassment. "Heh.. I forgot.." She gave an embarrassed smile. He chuckled slightly back. After he grabbed her hand, he felt the same pixie dust feeling. Once again, he brushed it off. He smiled at her. "So why slow down?" He smiled at her. She smiled back slightly. "I'm almost out of pixie dust.." Bella stated, almost as a fact. Peter looked into her eyes, but he saw worry. No, she was not low on pixie dust. She was upset. Peter looked around, then got an idea. "C'mon Bella" he gave her a warm smile. She couldn't help but grin slightly. He quickly pulled her along. They were soaring across the sky so gracefully. It was very late, so the stars were dancing and twinkling above them. Peter caught sight of her looking up at the beautiful stars. He smiled brightly, then sped up even more. He got Bella to laugh by going so fast.

Finally, Peter and Bella made it to a tall tree in the center of the Never Forest. Peter carefully landed with her next to him. As soon as they landed, she let go of his hand. He felt a loss when she let go. Peter shook his head, then sat down on the top of the tree, with Bella coping his action. They both looked up at the stars. Bella's eyes widened when she saw a shooting star. "Oh Peter look! A shooting star!" She announced as she pointed to the star. Peter looked up and saw it as well. "Make a wish!" She smiled brightly, then closed her eyes. Peter knew the customs for shooting stars, so he closed his eyes and made a wish as well. He wished that they would stay. Now Bella, her wish was for her dad to come back. Bella opened her eyes, then Peter did the same.

"What was your wish, Peter?" She asked him, with bright eyes. Peter chuckled at her, then looked into her eyes, then looked back. "I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours.." He looked back at her then smirked. Bella rolled her eyes with a smirk of her own.

"Alright.. My wish was to-" Bella was cut off when Peter spoke "To hang out with this handsome boy all day?" Peter smirked at her. Bella smirked back. "Peter... You know I've already hung out with you all day today, and yesterday.." Bella rolled her eyes, deciding to humor him. "Well, then your wish came true!" He smirked. Bella rolled her eyes once again. "Oh brother!" Bella laughed slightly. "Well anyway, do you want to hear my real wish?" Bella looked at him, a little bit seriously now. Peter sensed her seriousness. "Sure.." Peter answered, truly curious to what her wish was.

"Well.." Bella looked at the stars above, feeling a tiny bit of sadness wash over her. Memories came flooding in like a beaver dam bursting. Bella remembered her dad and mom yelling back and forth back and forth. She loved both her parents, so it pained her to see them argue in such a manner. She also remembered comforting May when the yelling grew louder. They were up in their room, listening. The next day after the awful fight, Bella woke up to a door slam. She got up, went downstairs fearing the worst, then noticed her mom holding her hands in her head, then Bella ran outside the door to see her dad getting in a taxi cab. "Dad!" She remembered calling. It was no use.

Bella's eyes were watering at the awful memory. In the moonlight, Peter could see her eyes getting glossier by the second. Peter did not know how to comfort a girl. He wasn't around them enough. "Uh.. Bella?" He asked her softly. Bella realized she was not alone. She was with Peter still. She quickly blinked a couple times to get rid of her approaching tears, then hugged herself. "Oh.. Sorry.." She said, looking at him. "Your wish..?" Peter urged her to continue. "Oh.. My wish.." Bella remembered. "My wish was to have my father back..." She admitted. Peter looked back at her and felt sorry for her. Yes, he knew what a father was, considering Wendy talked about her father and how he wanted her to move out of the nursery, then Jane, when he saw her father come home.

"Why is your father gone, Bella?" He asked her in a quieter voice. Bella looked at him again. "Well... My mom and dad didn't get along well.. But I always loved my dad.. He told me stories about Neverland to me and May all the time. No matter how old we were" Bella grinned ever so slightly at the good memories. But one day... My mom and dad got into a huge argument, then my dad packed up and left the next morning" Bella told him, then looked back at him. "I'm so sorry Bella" Peter said, not really knowing how to react.

Bella looked at him, then the stars, then to the other trees. Bella cleared her throat, then spoke again. "So uh, Peter, what was your wish?" She smiled slightly. Peter smiled slightly also. "Well.. My wish was to-" he was about to say his wish when Bella cut in. "To hang out with this awesome girl all day?" Bella joked, starting to forget she was sad. Peter smirked, then couldn't help but chuckle slightly. Bella laughed a bit. Being around Peter always made her happy. "I've taught you well!" Peter smirked at her. Bella playfully bowed while sitting down. "Thank you, thank you" she said, taking her last bow. Bella was no longer sad. She realized she was in Neverland, and she had made new friends here, especially Peter! Her dream came true! She did not want to be sad on this trip.

Peter laughed at her. "Oh geez.. Maybe I taught you a little to well" Peter rolled his eyes playfully then chuckled slightly. Bella couldn't help but laugh slightly. "So what was your wish?" Bella asked him, smiling now. "Well.. My wish was-" Peter stopped talking when he saw light coming from part of the forest, headed right for them. They knew it wasn't Tink, because it have off to much light. Bella saw it to. She looked at Peter, then silently flew to a lower branch in the tree. "Bella wait!" Peter whispered, trying to call her back. The light got closer and closer until it was beginning to pass them. Bella saw what it was. It was pirates! They were looking for the hideout. Peter joined her, on the branch. "Those codfish.." Peter whispered to her, hand on his dagger. Bella saw him with his dagger, then quickly snatched it away. "No! You'll never win with it being this dark!" Bella gripped the dagger tight so he couldn't take it back. "Fine.." Peter said, crossing his arms. The pirates did not notice them in the tree. They kept moving along. Where they were headed, they weren't anywhere near it, thankfully.

When the pirates left, Bella breathed a sigh of relief. She handed Peter back his dagger, then he placed it back in its slot. Bella quickly stood up, but she wasn't aware of the strong branch above her head. She got up so quickly, that she hit her head, and that caused her to black out for a few seconds. She started to fall, and of course, Peter noticed. "Bella?" He flew out to catch her before she fell, but she caught her balance, and flew on her own. "Owwww.." Bella said, rubbing her head. "Are you okay?" Peter asked her, then continued "It looks like you fainted when you hit your head!" Peter said.

Bella felt a tiny bump on her head, nothing to worry about. "Oh.. It's fine, Peter. I just got up to quickly" she explained to him. Peter nodded, but he wanted to make sure she was fine. "C'mon Bella, let's go back to the hideout" he offered. Bella smiled slightly, then nodded.

He took her hand, then led her back to the hideout. He pulled her high above the tree. "Ready?" Peter asked with a slight smirk. Bella got a little nervous. "Peter... What are you doi-" before she could finish her sentence, Peter dropped her down into the tree. She yelped slightly, but then she knew she had to be quiet. All the Lost Boys, and May, were sleeping. When Bella came out of the slide. Peter was there to catch her, entering from places unknown. Peter put her down, then smirked at her. "Why do you do this to me?" Bella whispered and smirked. "Do what?" Peter smirked back, flying in the air on his back. Bella rolled her eyes at him.

"Goodnight Peter!" Bella smirked, walking to her room. Peter smiled at her, then spoke. "Goodnight Bella" he smiled, then watched her enter her room. Peter flew to inside his room, and laid down on his hammock. He kept thinking... It would be harder and harder and harder to let them go. This was going to be a tough farewell.

* * *

**I surely hope you enjoyed this chapter of Bella and May's adventure! :) Please remember to review and favorite/follow, or all three! :D**


	7. Pretty Girl

**Okay, this is the last one for tonight! :) I hope you enjoyed these three suddenly posted chapters after... Well.. Months! :P I will begin more tomorrow! :)**

* * *

The sun was just peeking over the ocean. Everything in Neverland was just starting to come alive again. The birds started chirping as soon as they caught sight of the pink and blue colored sky. Light pink clouds were scattered across the sky. The Indians were already up and doing their daily activities, as usual. The mermaids were still sleeping upon the rocks of Mermaid Lagoon.. They wouldn't wake up for another hour, until the sun has risen. Everybody in the Hideout was sleeping, except for one.

May stirred in her sleep, beginning to wake up. Bella was right next to her, smiling in her sleep. May slowly sat up, rubbing her rested eyes. But once she sat up, you could see that her hair was a mess! May took out her hair band, then placed it around her wrist. She then looked over at Bella. "Bell, time to wake up!" May said in a hushed tone. Bella just pulled he pillow over her head. She was still tired from late last night. Peter however, woke up just a few seconds after May. Nope! He didn't want to get splashed again. Peter flew out of his room, and into the girls room.

"You girls awake?" Peter asked. May looked over at him, and laughed. "I am, but Bella isn't!" May giggled slightly, looking back at Bella, who's head was under her pillow. Peter chuckled slightly. "What do you say we wake her up?" Peter smirked, wanting to get her back for pranking him. May's eyes widened. "You're plotting your own death you know.." May smirked as she got out of the bed, allowing Peter to choose his own fate. Bella didn't move an inch, but little did they know, she was already awake.

Peter smirked, then flew over to Bella. Her face was still buried in the pillow, so Peter suspected nothing. Peter was just about to pick her up, but then to his surprise, she got up as quick as a flash, and tackled him. Peter yelped slightly as they went tumbling across the floor. When they finally stopped, it allowed Peter to to realize she was on top of him, holding him down by his shoulders. "Got ya!" Bella laughed.

May was trampled when the Lost Boys came in to see what was going on. All the racket woke them up. "Heeeeyyy" May whined as she got up. The Lost boys watched them, shocked that a girl somehow knocked him over. They all mumbled to each other.

"What?"

"A girl knocked him over?"

"A mainlander?"

"What's going on?"

"What are they doing?"

Peter was looking in to Bella's eyes. He was shocked that she caught him off guard. "It wasn't a good idea to try and pull a prank on me" Bella smirked.

The Lost Boys, including May, was watching them, waiting for something to happen. May watched her sister. May crossed her arms and smirked. She warned him!

The Lost Boys were still mumbling to each other. When Peter had finally noticed it, he knew he was looking weak in front of his men. Peter quickly flipped over Bella, and pinned her shoulders to the ground. "Got ya!" Peter smirked, copying Bella's actions. The Lost Boys laughed slightly in amusement. Bella rolled her eyes and pushed Peter off of her. May giggled with the boys, then remembered something very important. Her eyes got as wide as watermelons! How could she forget?!

"Merry Christmas!" She shouted. The Lost Boys also remembered, including Peter. Peter's eyes brightened as he stood up. "Uh-.. Boys! Didn't you want to go capture the Indians?" Peter said, crossing his arms. Cubby looked at the other Lost Boys. "No we di-" Cubby was cut short when Nibs secretly elbowed him in the side. "Oh yah!" Cubby remembered, then the Lost Boys hastily made there way out of the hideout.

"What was that all about?" Bella asked as she looked up at Peter. Peter held out a hand for her to help her up. He had to think of a quick lie. "They uh-.. Just told me to remind them to chase the Indians!" He smiled innocently as she grabbed his hand. He gently helped her up, then she just shrugged. "Bella, don't we need to get ready?" May asked, tugging on her sisters night gown. "Oh yah!" Bella remembered. She had promised she would make them new gowns for Christmas. Peter made a confused face. Bella looked at him, and smiled. "I promised May I'd make her a gown, but I guess I'll just have to work with what I got!" Bella smiled, answering Peter's unspoken question.

Peter smiled and nodded, then held out a hand for Bella to help her get up. Bella took his hand, then he gently pulled her up. "Thanks" Bella smiled at him, then looked at May. "Well, I think I'd better get started!" Bella said, then she pointed towards the so called 'door'. "That means-" Bella started, but May spoke "You need to leave for a while" May finished for her. Bella nodded in agreement, then started pushing him towards the door. "Aweeee..." Peter pouted, not really understanding why he needed to leave. May opened the bear skin door, then Bella gently pushed him out.

Both May and Bella sighed. "Okay, how do you want your dress, May?" Bella asked her sister kindly, walking away from the bear skin door, with May following her. Bella braided her hair while May was speaking. "Well.." May started "I want my sleeves gone, and my dress a little shorter in the front, and the normal length in the back!" May smiled, hoping her sister would agree. Bella thought it was pure genius what May thought of. "Sure!" Bella exclaimed happily.

Bella looked around the room for a sharp item to cut and alter May's night gown. She looked around the room, and then spotted a piece of broken iron, probably that of a broken dagger for sword. Bella walked over and picked it up. But in the process of picking it up, she accidentally pricked her finger, drawing a little bit of blood.

"Ow!" Bella said as she shook her hand with the pricked finger. It didn't hurt that much though. She now knew to be more careful. "Are you okay?" May asked her. "Yah, I'm fine, I just pricked my finger a bit" Bella explained to May.

Bella walked over to May with the sharp piece of iron. "Well, we know it'll do the job" Bella giggled slightly. "Now, stand still.." Bella told her sister, ready to work on her gown. May stood as still as she could.

Bella slowly started cutting her sister's gown, to make it a tank top sort of sleeve. Bella slowly pulled the cut sleeve off May's left arm. Bella continued the process with her right arm. After Bella was satisfied with the sleeves, she moved down to the bottom of May's night gown. She slowly cut up, then back down to align with the back. After Bella finished, she took several steps back. She studied everything about it until she was certain there were no flaws. "Perfect!" Bella exclaimed. May jumped for joy. It was hard for her to stand in one place for too long.

Peter was sitting in his room, on his hammock, thinking of what the girls are doing. It tempted him ever so greatly to enter their room, but he was afraid that if he did, he would get hit by Bella. That brought him to think of the Lost Boys, and how things were going.

Bella had allowed May to cut her dress for her, so it wouldn't be terribly difficult. May was almost done with Bella's dress by now. "Just a little cut here and... Done!" May announced, then backed up, as Bella did to her. May studied Bella's dress, then smiled uncontrollably. "You look amazing Bell!" May exclaimed. May had cut Bella's dress to her knees, but cut off triangles from the end of her dress, so it mimicked Peter's tunic in a way. Out of the corner of May's eye, she spotted a strap of leather on the ground. "Wait!" May excited again. She ran over, picked up the strap of leather, then tied it around her sisters waist. Now she really mimicked Peter. Bella giggled and spun around gracefully. "Thanks May!" Bella giggled, then hugged her. May hugged her back.

May pulled from the hug, then smiled at Bella. "Can you make my hair pretty?" May asked her. Bella giggled. "Of course I can!" Bella smiled as May handed Bella her hair tie. "Okay, let's see.." Bella smiled, then put May's hair into a neat bun. Bella backed up, and looked at her sister. "You look beautiful!" Bella told May. May smiled brightly. "Thank you!" May said. Bella took out her braid, but now she had wavy hair. It suited her rather well. She pulled it in front of her shoulders, so it would be more noticeable.

"Do I look good?" Bella asked her sister. "You look... Gorgeous!" May exclaimed. Bella had a big smile across her face. She adjusted her Never Lily, then looked towards the 'door' in excitement.

Peter was getting bored just sitting in his room, but he had to stay with the girls to make sure nothing came in. Peter sighed, but then he heard lots of racket, so flew outside his room. He was relieved to know it was only the Lost Boys. "It's all done Peter!" Slightly told Peter as he saluted. "Great!" Peter smiled, but then he noticed the Lost Boys eyes widening. "What?" Peter asked them, then Nibs pointed behind him. Peter turned around to see everything go in slow motion. First he saw May come out with a pretty dress, and hair, but then his eyes widened as well. Bella walked out with a big smile. Peter stared at her as she approached him. She had the prettiest dress on, much like his tunic. Her hair was different to.

Bella smiled excitedly as she approached him. His face turned the lightest red you've ever seen. Bella stood in front of him, smiling. "How does it look?" She asked as she playfully twirled around.

May was raising her arms laughing to herself, standing next to the Lost Boys as she showed them her dress. Peter's face was clearly stamped with the light red pigment.

* * *

**Looks like Peter liked her outfit :D So please remember to leave reviews and follows! :D**


	8. Christmas Party

**Well, here's chapter 8 of our story! I hope you enjoy this well deserved chapter! Enjoy! Don't forget to review and follow this story :)**

Bella blushed slightly at his own.

"Do you like it?" She asked in a sweet voice.

Peter scanned over the dress with his eyes, then nodded. "Yah, it's wonderful!" He smiled at her, loosing his blush.

Bella smiled, loosing her blush as well. "Thanks!" She said, looking over at May who was chasing Nibs, who was chasing slightly with a slingshot, who was chasing Cubby with a club, who was chasing The Twins, who were chasing Tootles.

Bella's eyes widened in surprise. "Wow.. I'm not even gonna ask how that begun..." She laughed as Peter chuckled at her comment.

As Peter watched the boys, he saw Tinkerbell leave her mushroom home, glance over at Peter, and roll her eyes as she headed out of the hideout, red with madness. Peter made a confused face, but then remembered something.

He stood up straight. "ATTENTIOON!" He yelled as the Lost Boys and May, stayed in their place, then gave a perfect salute. Well, except for May.. She simply stood there.

"I believe we have somewhere to go!" Peter smiled as he looked at Bella, then to May.

Both Bella and May made a confused face. "Where?" May finally spoke up.

Peter laughed then started hovering in the air. "Come on and you'll find out!" He smiled as he took Bella's hand, then May's.

"C'mon girls!" He smiled, pulling them in the air. Of course the girls were very low on pixie dust, but Peter was to excited to notice. He quickly shot out of the hideout with Bella on his left, and May on his right. Leaving the Lost Boys alone.

Slightly leaded the Lost Boys out of the hideout. "Do you think they'll like it?" He asked the rest.

"Oh yah, girls'll like anything ya do for em'" Nibs stated, waving a hand.

-At the special place-

Peter, Bella, and May were hovering just above the special place, above the trees. It hadn't been to far away, luckily for them, because they were slowly loosing the last bits of pixie dust.

"Peter... Where are we?" Bella asked, with her eyebrow raised, not getting why they were just hovering above the trees as the sun went down, and the moon was just kissing the sea, on the opposite side.

Peter smiled and told them each to cover their eyes. They did so, and Peter slowly started to float down. Bella started smiling as she opened her eyes ever so slightly, but Peter must have noticed this. "Keep them closed Bella!" He laughed as he looked over at May, to make sure her eyes were closed to. Luckily they were.

Once they landed, Peter looked around, very pleased with the idea he had.

"Okay... Open!" He smiled, taking a few steps forward, facing the girls, with his arms outstretched to introduce the new surroundings.

Both sisters opened their eyes.

Upon opening them, Bella gasped with surprise, and amazement. May was laughing with excitement.

The cleared spot in the forest was filled with the glowing light of fairies. They danced around a large pine tree, making it shine all around in the beautiful rising moonlight.

May ran around, laughing like a freak. "Yay!" She laughed as she put her arms up in the air, dancing all about the open area.

Some of the fairies noticed May, and smiled at her. Three fairies came down to dance with her. One was wearing a light pink dress that stopped to her knees, that was made out of flower petals. She had a small clover in her light brown hair, to compliment the outfit. The second fairy was wearing a blue suit, probably made of the special flower called the Morning Glory. This black hair was neatly in place, the tidy fellow. The third fairy was wearing her dirty blonde hair up in a pony tail. Her black dress was longer, and stopped at her floating feet.

May noticed the fairies, and smiled as big as Neverland. This ambitious seven year old was living the dream of kids across the world.

Meanwhile, Bella was looking around at all the sights. Her smile was huge! Her eyes shimmered in the starlight as she watched the fairies dance around.

Suddenly Bella heard a voice.

"Do you like it Bella?" Peter asked as he approached her from her right right.

"I-... I love it!" She exclaimed as a very small tear of joy came from her starlit blue eyes and slid down her eface.

Peter made a worried face at her tear. "Bella, why are you crying?" He asked her as he flew closer to her, right in her face.

Bella giggled slightly, and wiped it away with her right hand. "I'm not crying.. This is just so beautiful!" She smiled greatly.

Peter's worry melted away, and turned into a smile as well. "Well it should.. I came up with the idea!" He exclaimed as he laughed joyfully, glancing over at May dancing with the fairies as he landed next to Bella.

Bella looked over at Peter. "This was your idea? You did all of this for.. Us?" She asked in a sweet tone then continued, "This is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for us.." Bella said, not believing it. She could've sworn she was in a dream.

She looked over at Peter, who was looking at her back.

Peter's red hair fell perfectly over his forehead. His eyes... This eyes were perfectly chocolate brown you could just fall into them just by looking at them with his charming personality.

Bella found herself staring into his eyes. Although, Peter caught himself doing the same.

Bella shook her head of all thoughts, and smiled. "Well... Thanks.. For all this.." Bella said, tucking a piece of her brown hair behind her ear, accidentally pushing her pink Never Lily out of her hair.

The pink flower fell to the ground, making a small whoosh sound when it landed upon the soft green grass. Peter chuckled slightly and picked it up. He held the stem in his hand, then held it up to his hat where his red feather is. "I think it looks good on me" he chuckled as she giggled slightly. "You look very pretty, Peter" she said through a giggle "But I think I wear it better... And plus the gremlin wouldn't want you to have that" Bella stated in a as-a-matter-of-fact-way as she gently grabbed it from him and put it in her hair, tucked behind her ear.

Peter cringed at the word Gremlin, then looked over at the fairies, who's lights were dancing around the tree like stars in the sky. But, they gave him an idea.

Bella looked at May, who was still dancing about with even more fairies, not only that, but she got the Lost Boys to dance to! They all had each other's wrists and were spinning around in the air, because of all the pixie dust that was sprinkled upon them with the dancing fairies.

Bella giggled slightly until she saw little bits of pixie dust float in front of her face. She looked up, only to have pixie dust go in her eyes and nose. She looked back down quickly, then let out a sneeze, then continue to rub her eyes free from the dust.

As soon as the pixie dust permeated her skin, she opened her eyes to see something in the corner of her eye.

She looked over to see none other than Peter, who was bent over in a Bowing position, with his hat in his hand, revealing his dark red hair, in the dimmed moonlight.

Bella's eyes widened slightly as her cheeks became a light pink, holding her hands behind her back.

Peter stood back up, and put I that back on his head. "May I have this dance?" Peter asked her with a small, charming smile as he held out his hand to her.

Back when Wendy had came to Neverland, she had taught Peter how to dance properly. Luckily, he remembered it about seventy years later.

Bella gave him a big smile, then took his hand gently.

He held her hand in his, then felt that strange, strange feeling again... Only this time it was stronger.

To Bella's surprise, Peter shot up in the air, just below the tree line. Bella yelped a bit at this sudden movement, which caused Peter to chuckle softly.

Bella looked back up at Peter with a slight smirk, but quickly changed into a smile.

She slowly flew up to his level, then gently wrapped her arms around his neck as Peter put his hands on her waist.

Bella couldn't help but blush a bit. She too, had the strange feeling. She tried to push it down, but it was no use.

They started dancing around the tree with the fairies, but one of then was red... Tomato red.

Tinkerbell flew off in a huff.

"So... This trip has been really amazing so far" Bella stated as she tried to look anywhere but him.

a

QAPeter couldn't help but ask this question, but it was about three seconds to late. Before he could say anything, they both heard tiny giggles- well... Peter heard the giggles, Bella heard the tiny bell noises, above them. They looked up to see three fairies holding up a mistletoe above them.

As soon as Bella realized what it was, her blush got as red as Tinkerbell's anger.

Peter looked at Bella. "What's that?"

Bella only blushed like crazy...Should she..?

"I-It's a mistletoe Peter" Bella told him as she looked back at him.

Peter looked at her "what's so special about it?" Peter asked her, assuming there's some specialty about it.

Bella was just about to chicken out, but then she remembered a special time when her grandmother told her a story about her and Peter. A time in the Indian Camp.

Peter looked back at Bella, but was greeted by her leaning in and rubbing noses with him. He pulled his head back as Bella leaned in more.

The brilliant idea was to kiss him like the Princess, Tiger Lily.

Bella slowly pulled her head back as Peter blushed the reddest in Neverland. Bella blushed her own shade of red, then grinned very shyly.

Peter's smile got very big, then let go of Bella, and shot up in the air then crowed very loudly.

Bella laughed at his sudden outburst. She looked down at May, who was giggling at Peter as well, probably unaware that her big sister caused this action.

Meanwhile, Tinkerbell was flying off towards Pirate Cove. This had to end right here!


End file.
